


Michael's Mostly Unfinished (with a few Finished) Lyrics

by MegaChoirQueer



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaChoirQueer/pseuds/MegaChoirQueer
Summary: In one of the 1st season episodes, Michael tells Tahani that the Neighborhood files are secret because of sensitive information and because he has some unfinished lyrics.These are all concepts for what would be in Micahel's lyrics files, both finished and unfinished.Have fun!
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Burn - a song about how much humans SUCK [unfinished]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So I saw a meta where someone was saying that "Eleanor Eleanor" jazz opera song in S2E1 was written by Michael because of how Michael mentioned to Tahani he had some unfinished lyrics in the Neighborhood files?
> 
> Well, I completely believe it & this is my take on what else he might have written down over the past few Jeremy Bearimy's. :)
> 
> I myself am a lyricist. I write songs way more than I write fics. So it's hard for me to write purposefully bad and unfinished lyrics, but ya gotta do what you gotta do.
> 
> There will also probably be some Hellstrop (Michael/Eleanor) stuff in here because I am a hot mess for them lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!

Burn – a song about how much humans suck

Misery  
It’s what you earn  
Humans suck  
Now you gotta burn

Burn, burn, fire there  
Burn, nothing left to ~~care~~ spare ~~~~

I’ll flatten your heart then I’ll flatten your junk  
I’ll rip out your throat you dumb hipster punk

Burn  
Burn  
What did you learn?  
What did you get /  
[phrase that rhymes with “burn”]

//

Tears in your eyes  
Mouth full of lies  
Bees full of teeth  
And they’re biting your thighs  
(is that too weird sounding??)


	2. Gimme a Chance - a song about Michael REALLY wanting to try out his experiment [Unfinished]

Gimme a chance

I'll make it worth your while  
I'll go the extra mile  
To make sure that  
Make sure they never smile.

Gimme a chance

I promise it'll be fun.  
It'll be like F.R.I.E.N.D.S. on rerun  
Oh you'll see when I'm done  
I'll keep 'em a thousand years, and then some!

Ooh yeah gimme a chance.

Shawn I'm tellin you  
After all of this is through,  
Those humans will be full of shame  
And I'll go down in the Hall of Fame


	3. Space Ship - a song about Michael longing to be on Earth [unfinished]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this poem when I was really stoned last night. I wrote it thinking about how Michael felt, wanting to see the human world, but being separated. I got hungry so I didn't really finish the song but that's okay because neither did Michael.
> 
> It's titled "Space Ship"
> 
> The little part at the end is what I imagine his notes looking like, trying to figure out some fun rhymes lmao
> 
> Enjoy

I wish there was a space ship  
To see space stars  
In the space world I can’t see

‘Cause we’re living in a strange place  
In a strange space  
In this strange space I am me.  
I wanna take it far  
I want to build a star  
I want to make it my legacy

I wish there was a space ship  
To see the real space  
  


-

_Rhymes with "see":_

_Be_  
_He_  
_We_  
_Agree_  
_Flee_  
_~~Pee~~ (what? no, that's gross)  
_ _Key  
Memory  
Teeth-having bee  
Most adverbs ending in "ly"_


	4. Sneaky Little So and So - a song about how Eleanor REALLY annoys Michael [Unfinished]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a song Michael wrote around reboot #530 or so about Eleanor. shortly before my other fanfic takes place, but in the same canon as it. set to a jazz/swing vibe. also he DEFINITELY doesn't have a weird rivalry attraction to her because humans are GROSS. ew. never ever. (that's what he tells himself)

How to tell the difference between you and me   
One’s a heartless bastard demon - the other’s me!

We’re both conniving, both deceiving, we’re both having fun   
But for me, it’s just my day job. And you’re just a [redacted - Janet says the “c” word is too misogynistic, even for me - will find a replacement word later]

You ruin every plan of mine, you don’t even realize   
I hate that stupid know-it-all look in your bright eyes   
You think you’ve got it figured out you think you’re gonna win   
But then I’ll just reboot you and we’ll do it again

You sneaky little so and so   
You adorable fraud   
You manipulative monster   
You’re still pesky and flawed   
You think you’ve got it figured it out   
But you don’t even know   
One day I will get you back   
You sneaky little so and so

How to tell the difference between me and you   
One of us has plans and passions, the other one’s you!   
We’re both so sinful, both so cruel, we’re both kinda ash-holes   
But at least I am a demon and we don’t even have souls!   
_ (ugh i don’t like how wordy that is - i’ll come back and revise) _

[Another Verse I’ll write Later]

You sneaky little so and so   
You beautiful liar   
You think you’re oh-so clever   
But you’re preaching to the choir   
You think you’re gonna get me   
But you don’t even know!   
You’ve already said that like 500 times   
You sneaky little so and so

[some sort of bridge about how even tho she thinks she’s attractive or whatever (which i would never say she is because YUCK humans) she’s still nothing more than a dirtbag from Arizona and yeah that’ll show her]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol thanks for reading this. please know my actual lyrics are better than this. I just don't imagine Michael being a great lyricist yet. he needs a few more Bearimy's to really get the hang of it. I just updated my other pic, Attempt #543: Never Fall in Love With Eleanor Shellstrop, so it kind of inspired me to write more stuff. I love this little collection of lyrics I imagine Michael periodically writing when he gets bored or frustrated or whatever. please leave a comment if you'd like. take care!!


End file.
